Mi Nuevo Pasatiempo
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: ¿Qué le pasa a Endo? Ahora, a parte del futbol le gusta hacer escritos sobre poemas y versos. Dejando a muchas chicas sin querer enamoradas de él; ese misterioso y romántico "Romeo" como le dicen. Y, ¿qué le impactará más que un secreto, que no le deja tranquilo?
1. Mi Nuevo Pasatiempo

**Que le pasa a Endo, ahora, le gusta aparte del futbol, se convierte en un pequeño escritos de poemas y versos, dejando a chicas sin querer enamoradas de, ese misterioso y muy romántico "Romeo". Y que le impactara más que un secreto que no lo deja tranquilo.**

**Endo & ¿?**

Esta es mi primera historia que realizo de Inazuma Eleven, por lo que no quisieran que me den criticas malas, enserio, he leído miles de historias de esta serie por lo que si me paso y se parece a otro lo lamento está idea me vino cuando terminaron mis exámenes y está dedicado a mis autores favoritos: kaze143, Magi-chan98, Madara-love, Nikki Houshi, Ake-x-Aly, lexie annatsumi asakura kido, Kenryu17x y Gemelas Kaganime.

Por lo que le doy gracias a ellos y en especial a: kaze143

Ya que ellos(as), me gracias a sus consejos y sugerencias y amistad, me han impulsado a realizar uno gracias:

**Como siempre Inazuma Eleven no es mi propiedad si no de los de Level 5, y sin más deseos comienza:**

Era un día normal en la ciudad de Inazuma, solo que para su sorpresa de los miembros del equipo Raimon se encontraban de vacaciones recién; y como se podrían imaginar ya se comenzaban a planear lo que harían en ellas, pero cierto chico recién había comenzado a tener un pasatiempo que para sorpresa de todos ¡no era futbol!, al igual que comenzaba a madurar...

Y en casa de ese chico se encontraba un pequeño grupo de amigos que estaban sentados jugando x-box 360°, mientras otro escribía, y podían escuchar gritos bastantes fuertes, que cualquiera que pasara por allí podría pensar que se estaba muriendo alguien (perdón me excedí XD…)

**Endo:** Síííííííí, ¡Aleluya!

Por fin he terminado de escribir mi poema, pero ¡no sé porque lo he hecho! (Decía él portero).

**Kazemaru & Goenji:** Endo, tranquilo, amigo, no nos dejes sordos ¡**O_o**!

**Endo:** perdón amigos pero, es que últimamente, he estado con esta sensación tan extraña, y no se he querido plasmarlo en este poema =D

**Goenji:** Extraño sentimiento, ¿No lo entiendo?

**Endo:** Algo así pero dejemos de dar detalles, si

**Kazemaru & Goenji:** Ok

**Kazemaru:** ¿Y cómo te quedo?, podría verlo. (Decía el pelo-azulino, con mucha curiosidad)

**Goenji:** Por favor Endo, no seas malo con nosotros dinos como es por lo menos una parte. (Decía el de pelos alborotados)

**Endo:** Ok, chicos ustedes ganan pero por favor de aquí no sale esto, ¿Me entienden? (Decía Endo, con una cara como para Morirse **-_-**¡!)

Los dos asistieron con caras de miedo, ya que era la primera vez que veían a Endo muy serio.

**Endo:** Buen, escuchen:

Solo tú tienes la llave de mi corazón  
eres mi vida, mi luz y mi sol  
rezo para que nunca te apartes de mí, amor.  
Solo tú tienes la llave de mi corazón  
eres mi vida, mi luz y mi sol  
rezo para que nunca te apartes de mí, amor…

Bueno es solo una pequeña parte porque lo demás, me salió bastante cursi, pero pronto lo sabrán =D

Los dos asistieron, y dijeron: Enserio Endo **_**

**Endo: **Enserio.

**Goenji:** Endo, tengo una idea porque nos vamos de paseo por allí, en el parque a entrenar. (Mientras decía esto, Le decía con señas a Kazemaru que se apure a salir, para realizar algo).

**Endo:** Ok Goenji, Ya vas, vamos hay que apurarnos son las 4: 00 pm es tarde para entrenar, si queremos pasar toda la tarde jugando, apúrate.

**Goenji:** Ok, Endo.

**Kazemaru:** Endo, no cuentes conmigo.

**Endo:** ¿Por qué Kazemaru?

**Kazemaru:** Es que me salió un inconveniente muy importante (Con una gota de su frente, con una gran nerviosidad)…

**Endo:** (Con una gran ingenuidad), ok, Kazemaru entonces nos vemos otro día, **Goenji:** apúrate vamos, (mientras jalaba a Goenji, hasta la salida de su casa con un balón)

**Goenji:** Espera, Endo se me olvido mi billetera dentro, espérame tengo que ir por ella.

**Endo:** ¡Ok Goenji, pero no tardes!

**Goenji:** ¡Claro, Endo! (Y salió con una paso bastante velos como alma que se la lleva el diablo entro a la casa y en el cuarto de Endo se encontró a un pensativo Kazemaru)

¡Pero qué haces Kazemaru!, ¡Ya deberías haber llegado con los demás!

**Kazemaru:** Pero es que…

**Goenji:** Pero es que, que, Kazemaru…

**Kazemaru:** ¡Se me olvido donde queda la reunión!

**Goenji:** (Con una expresión de -_-), Kazemaru, donde más, las reuniones son en el Club de Futbol, Y (mirando su mano izquierda), Ya llevas más de 15 min. De retraso, por lo que es muy seguro que los demás te mataran.

**Kazemaru:** Oh My God, Me mataran vivo O_o, Que hago, mejor corro, pero no se te olvide mantén a Satoru, ocupado, entiendes todos confiamos en ti tenemos 7 días y contando para la sorpresa, es mejor apurarnos.

.

.

.

Acto seguido se puede ver a un Kazemaru corriendo, por toda la casa, saliendo a toda velocidad, pero al llegar a la entrada…

**Kazemaru:** Oh…, no, puede ser…

(Nube de polvo, ropa rasgada, sangre un poco, un diente, y saliva por todo el piso de la entrada de la residencia de Endo)

¡Ayuda!, alguien me ayude, necesito ayuda, un manita por fa, no sean malo enserio, creo que tengo una hemorragia masiva, Me rompí una costillas, Mis piernas no las siento…

Creo que necesito un doctor, un policía, a gente de control animal, a los bomberos, un doctor, no mejor a mi Mamá… (Se escuchan sollozos, unos pasos que van hacia esa "situación").

**Endo:** Kazemaru, porque juegas con mi perrito Do Berman, ¡Sabes que a Atsuya (El perrito de 3 años, con dientes como cuchillo y con mucha energía), no le agradas bastante!

**Goenji:** si Kazemaru, no te acuerdas que la semana pasada, eso mismo te hizo.

**Endo:** mejor nos llevamos a Atsuya, con nosotros a él, le encanta el Futbol como su dueño, (¿Qué más se puede esperar de él, no creen?), ¿verdad Goenji?

**Goenji:** Si Endo, pero apúrate, es mejor que nos demos prisa.

En ese mismo momento, emprenden la marcha: Endo, Goenji y Atsuya para el parque, a entrenar dejando a un medio muerto Kazemaru a su suerte (perdón que lo haya dejado así)…

**Kazemaru:** Es mejor que me apure a llegar ya llevo 30 min. De retraso…

Y es así como también Kazemaru se retira.

.

.

.

15 minutos después de caminar por las, calles, dejando un rastro de sangre, y polvo y unas cuantas partes de ropa por la cera…

Logro llegar al club pero al tocar la puerta fue recibido con un golpe bastante potente por parte de Fudou, que fue con un bate de Beisbol, que sumado con lo anterior, lo dejo inconsciente…

5 min. Después, se puede ver a un Kazemaru con venditas, una ropa mejor y un poco más limpia su cara…

**Kazemaru:** ¿Qué me paso? y porque me duele tanto la cabeza, (rascándose en la herida, que estaba con una venda bastante grande)…

**Aki: **Lo lamentamos Kazemaru, pero es que tardaste más de 45 minutos en llegar y de veras nos impacientamos, y no debes ver a Fudou, molesto (Al decir eso le muestra unas sillas y mesas, todas rotas y dobladas regadas por todo el club)

**Kazemaru:** pero eso es todo lo que hizo Fudou

**Haruna:** No exactamente, ya que el resto está, atrás del club tuvimos que sacarlo porque era bastante.

**Aki:** si pero dinos, Kazemaru, ¿Por qué llegaste en ese estado?

Kazemaru: Fue por la culpa de Atsuya, el perrito de Endo, me volvió a atacar, y ¿No sé por qué?...

**Reika: **Ola, cariño,(en eso le da un dulce baso en los labios), cómo te sientes, y aparte no te acuerdas que el perfume que te regale, hace un mes tiene como consecuencias: 1.- Que los animales se pongan un poco juguetones contigo (que te quieran medio matar XD), 2.- Que seas propenso a Perder el equilibrio, y 3.- Que tengas mucha sed.

**Kazemaru: **Ahora que lo pienso, si tengo bastante sed -_-.

**Reika: **Tranquilo mi vida, aquí tienes (Y le da un vaso grande de agua).

**Kazemaru: **Y ya planearon algo de la sorpresa dentro de una semana

**Aki: **No es que te estábamos esperando, y aparte porque Endo, siempre viene aquí, ¡Es como su segunda casa!

**Kazemaru: **Tranquilos, Goenji está entreteniendo a Endo, entrenando, en un parque un poco lejos de aquí.

**Aki: **Que bueno entonces manos a la obra:

**Kabeyama: **Pero primero, una merienda, les parece.

**Todos: **Esta bien Sí

**Aki: **Esta bien, pero después tenemos que comenzar de una ves a hacer la sorpresa.

.

.

.

Mientras en otro lado en un parque muy lejos del club de futbol…

**Endo: **Goenji, chuta, el balón con todas tus fuerzas

**Goenji: **Claro Endo, allá va… …Tornado de Fuego

**Endo: **Mano Celestial (lo logra atrapar, pero con mucho esfuerzo)

**Goenji: **Pensé que entraría

**Endo: **Yo igual, ya que tenía bastante fuerza, ese balón, pero vuelve a intentarlo. (Lo dijo, con su singular sonrisa).

**Goenji: **Si, ya lo veras ¡Conseguiré anotar!

Y así se la pasan jugando durante toda la tarde, hasta que anocheció…

**Endo:** Sí que me quede cansado

**Goenji: **Si, creo que me voy a mi casa, te parece te veré mañana, ¿Ok?

**Endo: **Claro, nos vemos

**Goenji: **Ah…, por cierto se me olvidaba, mañana los demás me dijeron que no podrán asistir al entrenamiento, por lo que nadie ira mañana a jugar

**Endo: **¿Enserio?, pero porque, si ellos me dijeron que sí

**Goenji: **No lo sé Endo, solo eso me dijeron, bueno nos vemos (En eso se comenzó a correr).

**Endo: **Bueno, me quede solo pero, ¡Mañana llamare a mis amigos para ver porque no quisieron venir!, (En eso piensa mientras se dirige a su casa).

.

.

.

En el camino a su casa se encuentra a Aki y le pregunta:

**Endo: **Hola, Aki

**Aki: **Hola, Endo-kun, ¿Dime porque tan triste?

**Endo: **No por nada, solo que me pregunto porque nadie, podrá asistir al entrenamiento mañana, y yo quería enseñarles mi nuevo pasatiempo.

**Aki: **No te pongas triste, ya verás que mañana será un día mejor, ten lo por seguro

**Endo: **Gracias, Aki, en ese momento, Endo solo pudo abrazarla, (Pero sin querer dejo una pequeña hoja en el pelo de Aki; 10 segundos después), ok nos vemos Aki.

**Aki: **(Sonrojada a tal grado, que no se vería la diferencia entre sus rostro y un tomate), Espera Endo

**Endo: **Que Aki

**Aki: **Se te olvido esto

**Endo: **¿Qué?

**Aki: **Esto (En ese momento le da un pequeño beso a Endo, en el cachete; acto seguid entra a su casa que está a lado de la de Mamoru, pero sin darse cuenta en el momento que la abrazo previamente, se le quedo en el cabello, una pequeña hoja de papel)

**Endo: **Ok, Aki, y se llevó una mano en la mejilla y se dirigió en el interior de su casa.

.

.

.

Pero cuando entro Aki en su casa, el papel se cayó de su cabello…

**Aki: **¿Qué es esto?...

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de mi primera historia, ya lo verán, le encantaran por fa dejen unos Pequeños Rewien, por fa, para que me animen a seguir, por favor este es mi primera historia ok hasta la próxima historia.

La Canción de Don Omar, la llave de mi corazón no es mío.

Va dedicado a Mi mejor amiga: Danny Borjas por ser la mejor amiga que he tenido y a mis autores favoritos, gracias.


	2. El Porqué De Mi Pasatiempo

**Ola de nuevo, espero que le hay gustado la primera parte por lo que le traigo la segunda, si no es de sus agrado háganmelo saber y sobretodo todavía falta muchas sorpresas en los próximos espérenlos, y mi dedicatoria esta hasta abajo****.**

**Y perdonen por la forma, si no es la correcta de los diálogos, son todavía un novato o los signos de interrogación.**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Elevan no son de mi propiedad solo los uso con motivos de diversión y para alegrar a la gente.**

**Y bueno y sin tanto rollo la historia:**

Pero cuando entro Aki en su casa, el papel se cayó de su cabello un pequeño…

-¿Qué es esto? –Dijo con cierta curiosidad Aki, pero al levantarlo pudo observar ciertas u papel con ciertas palabras:

Solo tú tienes la llave de mi corazón  
eres mi vida, mi luz y mi sol  
rezo para que nunca te apartes de mí, amor.  
Solo tú tienes la llave de mi corazón  
eres mi vida, mi luz y mi sol  
rezo para que nunca te apartes de mí, amor…

-Pero como llegó este fragmento de poema, hasta aquí –Dijo Aki –Sera mejor que lo guarde…

Acto seguido, se dirigió a su habitación, saludando amistosamente a sus padres, y lo guardo en una cajita de madera, que decía mis mayores tesoros, junto a una foto de Endo, que estaba enmarcada en un porta fotos de corazones…

-Aquí estará seguro, pero, ¿Cómo será que allá llegado, hasta mí?, ¿Seguro que Endo me lo dio?... –Dijo bastante pensativa la Chica

-Sera mejor descansar un poco y consultarlo con dos de mis grandes amigos…

…El señor abracitos, y señora dulce (Su peluche de perrito y su almohada) –dijo la chica, acto seguido se durmió, con una sonrisa a causa del bello poema y pensando en el misterioso "Romeo" que la enamoró robando su corazón con ternura…

A la mañana siguiente, Aki, se levanta con un humor bastante alegre, decidió tomar un baño, rápidamente se vistió, y desayuno, velozmente, y se dirigió a planear cierto secreto, no sin antes llamar a Natsumi para que se prepare para hacer la operación "Sin balón"…

Mientras en ese mismo momento en el cuarto de cierto castaño…

-No pude dormir para nada- Exclamo - ¡Ah!, bueno, ya basta de estar pensando, es hora de desayunar.

De repente a toda velocidad se dirigió a la cocina, dejando una nube de polvo pero no se dio cuenta, y…

-Oh…, mi cabeza, me duele- Dijo el castaño con cierta expresión de dolor en su cara- ¡Es mejor que me apresure! , Hola, Mamá, me puedes dar mi desayuno –Con cara de perrito a medio morir- Es que necesito ir a visitar a mis amigos.

-Claro, hijo, solo promete que llegaras temprano, ¡Me entiendes! –Dijo su madre con una expresión muy dulce.

-Tienes mi palabra, Mamá –Dijo el menor.

-Eso me tranquiliza Endo, aquí tienes tu desayuno –Dijo la Madre -Acto seguido, le entrego unas ricas sincronizadas, y una gran vaso de jugo.

-Gracias Mamá, como siempre, huele ¡Delicioso!, como me encanta –dijo el menor.

-De nada Hijo –Dijo su madre.

Después de desayunar, y vestirse con su peculiar banda en la cabeza, solo con una curita, de un lado por el golpe al bajar de la escalera, se dirigió a su cuarto y tomo un bulto, y un balón, y partió, pero la entrada lo entretuvo Atsuya (su perrito) con abrazo y un saludo (le lamió la cara), hasta dejarlo medio desordenado.

-Atsuya, nos vemos después amigo tengo prisa, pero te quiero amigo –Se despidió el castaño con un abrazo y se dirigió hacia el club de Futbol

-Wao, wao –Dijo Atsuya despidiéndose de su amo

Pero al llegar…

-Pero, ¿Qué significa esto? –Exclamo el castaño, con cierto enojo en su tono – ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?, alguien me podría explicar –Siguió diciendo con ira en sus ojos.

Eh…, Hola Endo –Dijo cierta pelirroja

-Eh… Hola también, Natsumi, me podrías decir porque está cerrado el club, con un letrero de "peligro ácido radioactivo favor de no entrar por su seguridad", ¿Qué pasó? –Exclamo, bastante triste.

-Endo, acto seguido lo abrazo y le dijo muy cerca de su oído: -Endo, entiende que Magane quería hacer una mejor bebida deportiva, que los rehidratara más rápido, esto pasó ayer. –Abrazándolo más fuerte, la pelirroja continuo -Bueno, al mezclar: Nitrato de Potasio, Benzoato de Cobre y 40 mililitros de Hidrogeno, sin algo que estabilice la solución causo una pequeña explosión dentro, no tan potente, claro, pero sí radioactiva, por lo que yo y el comité, decidimos no dejar paso por lo menos dentro de 7 días como mínimo.

-Claro lo entiendo, Natsumi, tienes que ver por las necesidades de los alumnos, aunque estemos de vacaciones nos permiten entrar, gracias –Dijo Mamoru, con una sonrisa en su cara, y comenzó a caminar

-Ok, Endo, dime a dónde vas –Pregunto Natsumi, con preocupación

-Me voy a entrenar, en la Torre donde siempre, porque lo preguntas –Dijo Endo

-Porque me preguntaba si te podría acompañar –Dijo la pelirroja con cierto sonrojo en su cara.

-Ok Natsumi no veo porque no –Dijo Endo

-Que bien –Dijo Natsumi –Acto seguido agarro su bulto, y una canasta, y agarro la mano de Endo y corrió hacia allá.

-Porque tan rápido –Dijo Endo

-Para poder llegar allí y darle tiempo a los demás de…, nada, nada, solo hay que apresurarnos -Dijo Natsumi, con mucho nerviosismo.

-Ok si tú lo dices –Dijo Endo, no tan convencido

Después de correr durante unos 15 minutos sin parar se podría a preciar, cerca del lugar de entrenamiento un pequeño picnic que estaba armando Natsumi, y cierto Portero muy concentrado en ganarle a la llanta.

-Sera mejor que me apresure a llamarle a los chicos, para que se apresuren a armar y decorar algo, mientras efectuó la operación "Sin balón" –Pensó Natsumi –Acto seguido llamo a los demás y…

-¿Bueno hablo con Aki? –Pregunto la pelirroja

-Sí, estás hablando, conmigo, que pasa estas aplicando bien la operación "Sin balón" –Dijo Aki, con preocupación en su voz

-Si me está yendo bastante bien Aki, pero ya están todos allí, te están ayudando, o ¿Quieres que llame a unos cuantos empleados de mi casa para que los ayuden allí? –Dijo con una sonrisa, Natsumi.

-No, ya todos llegaron trajeron, pintura, paneles muy bonitos, pinturas de los mejores futbolistas, y unos cuantos adornos para la sorpresa, creo que a este paso, lo tendremos todo listo en unos 7 días –Dijo la peli-verde con una sonrisa -Claro, muy buena idea de despistar a Endo, con eso del club –Volvió a decir Aki

-No hay de que Aki –Dijo la pelirroja

-Entonces Continua así Natsumi –dijo la peli-verde

-Claro Aki, de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana entonces –Dijo Natsumi

-Claro Natsumi, solo una cosa más no te portes muy dulce con Endo, ya sabes el arreglo que hicimos –Dijo Aki con un tono molesto

-De acuerdo Aki, pero si él lo hace, ¿Qué hago? –Dijo Natsumi

-Pues en ese caso, ni modos, pero solo si él hace algo, me entiendes –Dijo Aki

-Ok, amiga, nos vemos, bye –Dijo Natsumi.

Después de colgar, levanto la vista de donde debería estar entrenando el castaño, y no vio a nadie, solo a la rueda, quieta, por lo que dedujo que ya tenía rato que no estaba allí.

-Esperen un momento ¿Dónde, rayos, está Endo?

Y como todo un huracán estuvo, buscando, y buscando, por el parque, hasta que al levantar la vista hacia la torre Inazuma pudo ver a Endo, que estaba como escribiendo algo, acto seguido grito con todas sus fuerzas:

-Endo Mamoru, te está hablando Natsumi Raimon, por lo que debes de bajar inmediatamente y ofrecerme una disculpa por estarte buscando por todo este parque, al menos con una excusa, que por lo menos te justifique. –dijo muy furiosa Natsumi.

-Claro Natsumi, solo espérame un momento, te daré una enorme justificación y una sorpresa –Dijo el castaño con su típica sonrisa.

-Esté bien Endo pero baja rápido –Dijo Natsumi, mientras a su vez se dirigía a la escalera

Pero Endo al bajar rápidamente por la escalera, al final no se dio cuenta de que Natsumi estaba de espaldas a él, y bueno cuando se bajó, sin querer le dio un pequeño piquito en los labios, y rápidamente se terminó por golpearse con el suelo…

-Oh…, sí que eso dolió –Dijo el castaño con cierto sonrojo en las mejillas

-Que acaba de pasar –Dijo una inmóvil Natsumi –Endo me dio mi primer beso –Pensó la chica…

-Lo lamento Natsumi no era mi intención de veras, si quieres te puedes ir si lo deseas no creas que esa era lo sorpresa, de veras perdóname –Decía un Endo muy arrepentido, mientras se ponía de rodillas y pedía perdón

–Natsumi te encuentras bien, por favor respóndeme –Volvió a decir el castaño, mientras movía una mano por los ojos de la pelirroja.

-Si Endo, te perdona, no hay problema –Dijo La pelirroja muy feliz por dentro pero que no demostraba eso por fuera; mientras terminaba de salir de su trance, y recogió un papel del suelo –Dime Endo, ¿Qué significa esto?

-¿Esas letras? –Dijo el castaño con miedo

-Si estas letras –Dijo Natsumi un poco más tranquila, pero al verlo, detenidamente observó que era un poema –Endo, dime para ¿Quién es este poema?, -Pregunto la pelirroja con curiosidad

-No es para nadie en especial, es solo que para mí, es un pequeño pasatiempo, es que, no sé nada más tuve, ganas de escribirlo. –Se justificó Mamoru

-Pero dime, ¿Desde cuándo haces esto? –Pregunto un tanto confundida la chica

-Te lo diré Natsumi fue así… -Dijo el castaño:

**-FLASH BACK-**

Se podría observar a cierto castaño, observando las estrellas y la luna, en una noche bastante bella, se encontraba en la playa de la isla Liocott, era la última noche que estarían allí, así que decidió salir a descansar y admirar el paisaje un momento, quería disfrutar esa hermosa vista que tenía…

-Qué bello paisaje, se puede obtener ¡Desde aquí! –Dijo muy feliz el castaño

-Concuerdo contigo Endo –Dijo una chica

-Pero, Aki, que haces aquí, es demasiado tarde para que una chica como tú, este sola por aquí… -Dijo un poco preocupado el chico

-Solamente salí un rato a pasear y ver el paisaje, pero por lo visto a ambos, se no ocurrió la misma idea –Dijo con una sonrisa Aki –Pero por lo visto estas disfrutándolo mucho, no crees –Exclamo de nuevo con ironía –Tanto que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de mi presencia –Volvió a exclamar la Chica

-Si je, je, pero dime no deberías estar con las chicas –Pregunto curioso Endo –Porque me imagino que, Ichinose, Haruna, y los demás te están buscando, ¿No? –Volvió a decir Endo con la mirada un poco baja

-Pero Endo, yo ya hable con los demás y están al tanto de que estoy por aquí –Dijo Un poco molesta –Pero por lo visto me estas invitando a irme –Dicho esto se daba media vuelta

-No, Aki, espera, por favor quédate un poco te parece, por favor, sí –Dijo Endo, con una expresión muy triste

Después de pensarlo un poco, Aki, se dirigió hacia Endo, y sin que él tuviera tiempo si quiera de procesar esta acción, la chica la había depositado un dulce beso en su mejilla haciendo sonrojar de sobremanera al portero.

-Aki, porque lo hiciste –Dijo confundido el portero

-Es para que veas que yo siempre te apoyare, ¿Entiende?, eres muy importante en mi vida Satoru, así que por favor podría hacerte compañía un momento –dijo con cierta dulzura en su voz la chica –Así que, ¿Qué dices?

-Claro Aki… -Dijo el chico bastante feliz –Oye Aki, ¿Por qué algunas personas escriben poemas?, ¿Para qué exactamente? –Dijo el castaño

-Bueno, para empezar lo hacen con la intención de plasmar sus sentimientos y con ello no sé, cambiar el humor de las personas y hacerlas felices –Dijo la chica con un dedo en el mentón

Después de pensarlo detenidamente el portero exclamo:

-Muchas gracias, por fin me quedo claro, pero a todo esto, me podrías ayudar a crear uno, por favor –Dijo el portero

-Claro Endo, te ayudare, pero solo que yo, tengo pensando uno desde hace un tiempo o algo así, solo que tal vez, al terminar se vea como más una canción que un poema –Dijo Aki

-No hay problema, solo quiero intentarlo –Dijo Endo

En eso se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia el Hostal-Playero, en el cual ingresaron, y se dirigieron al cuarto del castaño, allí Endo, saco un cuaderno y lápiz, con el cual se la pasaron unos cuantos minutos pensando en el poema, pero mientras realizaban este "poema-canción", se miraban entre ambos y se daban mirandas de complicidad, al final lograron crear lo siguiente, que les salió desde el fondo del corazón de ambos…

Ay como quisiera que este instante abrazarte  
y mil canciones al oído cantarte  
a tu vida mucha rosa regalarle  
es que tú me enamoraste  
es que tú eres el lucero que guía mi vida  
si no te tengo en mi canción no existe melodías  
tú me haces falta baby de noche y de día  
sin tu inspiración no existiría esta agonía

…y es que te Quiero ooo,  
baby te Quiero ooo,  
desde que te he conocido  
yo vivo tan feliz  
y es que te quiero ooo  
baby te quiero ooo…  
desde que te he conocido  
yo vivo tan feliz

Tú que me haces soñar  
y a las estrellas llegar, con solo pensarte baby  
tu que me sueles llenar  
eres mi aire vital sin ti no respiro baby  
tú no te imaginas la falta que me haces  
cuando no te tengo cerca me muero por llamarte

…y es que te Quiero ooo,  
baby te Quiero ooo,  
desde que te he conocido  
yo vivo tan feliz  
y es que te quiero ooo  
baby te quiero ooo…

Al terminar este poema-canción, donde se dieron a conocer los profundos sentimientos por parte de la chica, que como era de esperarse, el chico no se dio cuenta…

-Espero que tal vez con esto Endo se dé cuanta de mis sentimientos –Pensó la chica.

-Woo, nunca pensé que nos saldría tan bello Aki –Dijo el portero exaltado –Gracias, muchas gracias Aki –Dijo de nuevo el portero, pero al decirlo lo último, la abrazo

Después de unos segundos la chica comenzó a reaccionar…

-Endo-kun… -Dijo la chica

-Sí, Aki –Pero al ver el sonrojo de la chica el portero solo le pidió una disculpa y salió, corriendo de allí.

-Endo-kun… Dijo, preocupada Aki.

**- END FLASH BACK-**

-Desde ese día me siento muy feliz, y cada vez desde que me siento con mucha energía e inspiración me dedico a escribir pequeños poemas –Dijo el castaño.

-Claro, lo entiendo Satoru, desde ese día, no has parado de escribir esos poemas cierto –Al decir esto último, señaló el libro del castaño

-Si Natsumi, y este es un pequeño libro con algunos dentro, solo que cuando comencé a escribir aurita me di cuenta que me falta uno… -Dijo un tanto triste el portero

-Pero Endo, animo, no te des por vencido y a todo esto ¿Me podrías regalar el poema que acabas de hacer?, -Dijo la pelirroja con una suplica

-De acuerdo Natsumi, no veo porque no, pero antes dime, el día que el club de futbol esté libre de esos inconvenientes, me juras ¿Qué seré el primero en entrar?... –Dijo el Chico

-Te lo juro Endo, tienes mi palabra de honor –Al hacer esto último la chica le dio un pequeño abrazo a Endo –Creo que con esto sellamos el trato, ¿No, crees? –Dijo la chica de nuevo.

-Tienes razón Natsumi, y no quieres que te lleve a tu casa ya está anocheciendo –Pregunto el todavía nervioso Endo

-De acuerdo Endo –Dijo muy contenta la chica

Estuvieron unos momentos más en el lugar recogiendo el picnic que había preparado Natsumi, acto seguido, se dirigieron a casa de la chica con un paso un tanto veloz, el chico que por cierto había recogido una flor bastante bonita, sin que la chica lo hubiera podido ver, se estaba batallando en su mente el porqué de sentirse tan raro al estar con sus dos mejores amigas…

…Endo estaba tan sumido en ese pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino y que sin querer le había mostrado la flor a la chica…

-Endo, que hermosa flor, ¿Es para mí?, que considerado, ¡Has sido tan caballeroso conmigo hoy!, que cree que te daré un…

-Acto seguido la chica le dio un ligero beso en su mejilla, cosa que a él chico, lo dejo muy nervioso y un tanto sonrojado.

-Nat, Natsu, su, sumi, -Dijo el chico bastante incrédulo a la acción de la chica

-Nos vemos Endo, cuídate –Dijo la chica saltando de felicidad, al entrar en su casa rápidamente se dirigió a guardar esa bella flor en su libro favorito y guardo el poema bajo su almohada y prosiguió a dormir pensando en ese maravilloso día que paso con el portero…

…Pero el chico que se encontraba todavía en estado de congelación fue despertado por una voz muy conocida por él…

-Endo ¿Qué haces en casa de Natsumi? –Pregunto una Aki, bastante cansada y un tanto desarreglada.

-¿Aki?, perdona, pero es que vine a dejar a Natsumi en su casa, pero dime tú ¿De dónde vienes? –Dijo el chico

-¿Yo? –La chica comenzó a pensar en algo que la salvase de esa situación a lo que solo dijo: -De ayudar a Haruna con un proyecto para Kido –Dijo la chica muy nerviosa

-Esa es la chica que conozco, una Aki, que siempre le gusta ayudar a otros y que es muy amable y linda, -Dijo el portero bastante contento.

-Gracias Endo –Dijo Aki

-Aki, no te gustaría ¿Qué te acompañara a casa? –Pregunto Endo

-Claro, Endo me encantaría –Dijo La chica

Al decir esto ambos compañeros se dirigieron a casa con una sonrisa en sus rostros, al despedirse ambos chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas despidiéndose con un abrazo y un levantando la mano…

…La chica al entrar exclamo:

-Creo que mañana tendré que pensar en un plan para entretener a Endo y dar tiempo a los demás para que adelante un poco del proyecto en el club, ojala que avancen algo, espero que Endo, se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos y tengo que hablar con Natsumi sobre lo que hizo hoy con Endo –Dijo bastante molesta –Solo espero que a Endo no le haya gustado ella, por favor Diosito ayúdame…

Que dificultades le esperara a Aki será que Endo le corresponderá o será que Natsumi le esta robando el corazón al portero, y que plan armara Aki con Endo, y sobretodo aquella sorpresa que involucra a todos sus amigos de Endo, será algo malo para el mencionado y sobretodo seguirán leyendo esta historia, todas estas preguntas serán reveladas el próximo capítulo, y espero que dejen un rewien por favor ¡Nos vemos!

La canción de **La llave de mi corazón de Don Omar** y la de **Te quiero de Nigga**, no son de mi propiedad.

**Está dedicado a mis autores favoritos: ****kaze143****, ****Magi-chan98****, ****Madara-love****, ****Nikki Houshi****, ****Ake-x-Aly****, ****lexie annatsumi asakura kido****, ****Kenryu17x y LukaLukaFever****.**

**Por lo que le doy gracias a ellos y en especial a: ****kaze143.**

**Y muchas gracias a ellos y por darme muchos consejos y arreglos, espero que deberás no los haya decepcionado y sobretodo les haya gustado y si no dejen recomendaciones y si quieren cambios avísenme, ok cuídense y a todos ellos un abrazo y un beso, muchas gracias a cada uno de ellos, son increíbles.**


	3. ¿Este Sentimiento?, ¿Es Bueno?

**Ola de Nuevo, y perdón por hacerlos esperar pero me pasaron muchas cosas que me entristecieron y no me dejaron terminarlo, pero en verdad esas cosas son muy importantes y me hicieron llorar.**

**Inazuma Eleven No es de mi propiedad, y sus personajes lo uso con fines de recreación, Así que Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5. **

**Así que espero que entiendan y que perdonen así que sin más preámbulos:**

En una habitación bastante colorida y arreglada, cierta chica peli-verde, dormía plácidamente, se podría apreciar que su almohada estaba un tanto humedecida por razones de amor, estaba tan dormida que no escucho que su despertador sonó, hasta que…

-Endo, por favor no te enamores de Natsumi… -Susurro la chica

Una pequeña risa se produjo en la habitación, cerca de la joven dormida…

-Hija, por favor levántate, ya son las 8:30 am, me avisaste ayer que tenías que levantarte a las 7 am, recuerda hija –Dijo la madre de la chica bastante preocupada, acto seguido movió suavemente a su hija hasta que logró despertarla.

-Oh, ¿Qué horas dijiste Mamá? –Pregunto preocupada la joven

-Hija, son las 8:30 am –Dijo con una dulce risa, la madre de la joven

-No puede ser no tendré tiempo de ir con Endo –Dijo Aki

-Pero hija antes de irte, quiero charlar contigo, por favor hija –dijo la Madre de la joven

-De acuerdo Mamá, y sobre ¿Qué quieres que charlemos?, -Pregunto la menor

-Sobre, "Endo", por favor dime, ¿No que hace tiempo era tu Novio? –Pregunto confundida la Madre.

-Claro que no Mamá, como crees él es únicamente mi "amigo" –Exclamo Aki, con un enorme sonrojo, y ante esto bajo la mirada.

-Lo que pensaba -dijo la madre –Es que tú lo quieres pero él no te nota ¿cierto?, o es que acaso él no te corresponde, ¿Por qué él ama a otra chica? –Volvió a exclamar la madre con suspicacia.

-No, no es eso Mamá, sí no que, bueno, la verdad… -comenzó a balbucear la joven –Es que no sé si le gusto o le gusta mi Amiga, pero él me gusta desde que lo conocí, y es que no se, comencé a conocerlo y en poco tiempo sin darme cuenta me encontré enamorada de él, y siempre que se me acerca, me pongo bastante nerviosa –Dijo bastante rápido y nerviosa la chica.

-Lo entiendo hija, yo también pase por lo mismo, pero hija, no te des por vencida, nunca lo sabrás, si no lo intentas –Dijo con dulzura la Mayor –Si yo no lo hubiera hecho, no tendría a mi lado a tu padre –Volvió a exclamar muy contenta

-Ok, Mamá, lo intentare, pero por lo pronto es mejor que me apresure a tomar un baño y a desayunar tengo que llamar a los chicos para la nueva operación "Portería sin Portero", e ir a charlar con Natsumi, e ir hacia la casa de Endo –Dijo exaltada Aki.

-De acuerdo hija, por lo pronto tu desayuno está en la mesa, yo iré a comprar al mercado y en cuanto a tu padre, salió a trabajar y regresara tarde porque tiene que llevar después del trabajo el carro al taller, ya que está comenzando a fallar.

-Está bien Mamá, ahora bajo.

En eso la Madre bajo las escaleras y agarró su paraguas y se fue hacia el mercado. La chica por su parte se dirigió hacia el baño y rápidamente se bañó, en solo unos minutos ya estaba lista, para cambiarse eligió algo que a su criterio era horrible, pero en realidad se veía bastante linda, su conjunto consistía en una blusa color verde y una falda del mismo color un poco más oscuro y una diadema de color verde claro y una flor de color amarillo que le quedaba perfecto, su cabello bastante arreglado y sus zapatos ni que hablar. Se dirigió a la planta baja y comió su desayuno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y acto seguido se dirigió a gran velocidad al baño y se lavó los dientes y se dio un retoque apenas en los labios que apenas se notaba, y tomo el teléfono de casa y llamó al club de Futbol y exclamó:

-Espero que estén trabajando duro en las paredes y estén colocando bien la madera, por qué ya me llamaron los de la constructora y anoche agrandaron el club y aparte solo agregaron un pequeño salón de trofeos –Dijo la chica con un tono serio –Por lo que ustedes solo tienen que pintarlo y agregar retoques en los adornos y comenzar a colocar los muebles nuevos que el comité dio como regalo al esfuerzo del club –Volvió a exclamar la chica

-Claro jefa, como usted ordene, si quiere hasta su estatua tallada en mármol –Exclamo, divertido Ichinose.

-Como quieras, pero que se apuren solo nos queda 6 días para lo sorpresa –Exclamo preocupada la chica

-Si nos apuraremos Aki, sé que tu novio Endo seguro no se molestara por esto que nosotros estamos haciendo a sus espaldas –dijo divertido el americano.

-Ichinose, sabes que Endo me gusta, pero no es mi novio, sabes que él es un tanto distraído, pero él no me ama… -dijo la chica un tanto triste

-Sé que él no te mira con esos ojos, pero yo sé perfectamente que él no te merece, ni siquiera él te da tu lugar –Exclamo furioso el chico –Yo te daría las estrellas y la luna y hasta mi vida –Volvió a exclamar Ichinose

-Sabes que no te puedo corresponder de esa forma –dijo la chica -Pero no es razón para muestres tus arrebatos de esa forma así que manda saludos de mi parte a los chicos y que hagan su mayor esfuerzo, por el día de hoy, y Ichinose, por favor cálmate –Exclamo la chica un tanto molesta –Cuídate y sabes que hoy Natsumi los supervisara, así que hagan lo que ella les diga, pero antes tengo que ir a verla a su casa antes que se vaya para allá, ¿Ok?, bye –Exclamo la femenina

-De acuerdo –Dijo el chico, mientras una lagrima descendía por su mejilla –Adiós "amiga"

La chica colgó y se dirigió hacia el desayunador tomó su cartera y su móvil y dejo una nota:

-Queridos papas, regresare antes de la hora acordada, y por supuesto me cuidare.

Atte.: Su hija Favorita, Los quiere y besos .

Acto seguido La joven salió de su casa y se llevó sus llaves y se dirigió hacia la casa de Natsumi, pero al salir se dio cuenta de que cierto castaño salía de su casa por lo que ella tuvo que tomarlo del brazo antes que comenzara a correr…

-Pero que pasa algo me detiene –Dijo el castaño bastante confundido

-Espera Endo, por favor espera –Dijo Aki

-Está bien, pero ¿Para qué? –Pregunto Endo

-Es que Endo, me preguntaba si te gustaría pasar el día conmigo –Dijo dulcemente la chica

El chico comenzó a sonrojarse por lo que dijo la chica, a lo que él solo pudo decir:

-Claro Aki…

La chica al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, corrigió levantó las manos de un lado a otro:

-Digo, como amigos

-Claro –Dijo el chico un poco un poco menos sonrojado

-Bueno, entonces te veré en tu casa dentro de media hora ¿Te parece? –Dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Ok, Aki… por cierto ese perfume que traes huele muy bonito al igual que tu ropa luces muy bonita –Dijo el chico, pero el chico no se percató de lo último que dijo ya que él pensó que lo dijo mentalmente.

-Gracias Endo –Dijo la chica muy sonrojada, a continuación le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dio un pequeño abrazó –Nos vemos bonito –al decir esto último la chica le acaricio el pelo tiernamente y se fue.

-Creo que tendré que arreglarme… -Dijo Endo bastante nervioso por lo que hizo la peli-verde.

Aki caminaba bastante rápido, pensando en cómo había podido ser que hubiera agarrado tanto valor, para hacer semejante escena que comúnmente hacen los novios, pero lo que más le extrañaba es que el chico también le correspondía de cierta forma, dándole más ánimos para continuar con su "plan de amor", pero ella no se dejaría vencer por pequeñeces como las que tenía con su amiga Natsumi, ya que ambas tenían un "trato" que respetaban ambas, cosa por la cual tenía que hablar con ella, aparte para enterarse hasta que límite había llegado con ella con él "Romeo"…

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había llegado a casa de Natsumi.

Tocó el timbre, que para su sorpresa, no tardaron en responder a su llamado, salió un mayordomo indicándole que por favor pase a la sala de estar.

Una vez en la sala, el mayordomo dijo: -la señorita Natsumi bajará en unos minutos, espere por favor, le avisare de su llegada.

-De acuerdo señor –dijo Aki

Acto seguido el mayordomo se dirigió con paso firme a la segunda planta, doblo hacia la derecha y tocó la puerta, pero al no tener repuesta, se vio en la necesidad de tener que recurrir a la llave de la habitación, al abrir, la chica que se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de la habitación, por instinto se levantó sorprendida, acto seguido discutió con su mayordomo:

-James, por qué no me llamó –Dijo molesta la chica

-Pero, señorita Natsumi, entienda que lo hice, pero por lo visto tenía un sueño bastante pesado como la otra ves –Dijo apenado el mayordomo –Pero allí abajo, en la sala de estar la espero la señorita Aki –Volvió a exclamar

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó la chica sorprendida

-Sí señorita, lleva unos minutos esperándola –Respondió con respeto el hombre –Pero le sugiero que se apresure a bajar, primero tome un baño, y cámbiese, que su desayuno se lo llevare en un instante, con unos aperitivos –Exclamo feliz el mayor

-Claro, James, ahora si me disculpa, me podría dar un minuto a solas –Exclamo la joven mientras acomodaba su cama.

-De acuerdo Señorita –Dijo James

-Está bien, y por favor dígale a la a Aki, que en 10 minutos bajo, por favor –Dijo la pelirroja

-En unos momentos le hare saber –Dijo James

En esos momentos se podría ver a James dirigirse a la sala de estar cumpliendo el mandato de la chica, informando a Aki, y apurándose a ir a la cocina, mientras dejaba a una Natsumi bastante pensante…

-Porque será que Aki, vino a verme, será mejor que me apresure para hablar con ella –dijo la pelirroja –Aunque tengo un mal presentimiento –Volvió a exclamar.

En ese instante Natsumi como pudo se metió a la ducha bastante apurada, no tardo ni 5 minutos, después se dirigió hacia su armario del cual sacó ropas al azar, y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, rápidamente bajó las escaleras y en un dos por tres, se encontraba enfrente de la peli-verde…

-Aki, buenos días –dijo Natsumi

-Buenos días Natsumi –Dijo Aki

-¿Por qué viniste a verme? –Pregunto la pelirroja -¿Y por qué tan arregladita? –Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja un tanto molesta

-Vine para hablar contigo sobre en… -Solo eso alcanzó a decir la peli-verde, ya que James había llegado e interrumpido

-Señoritas he traído unas mantecadas y chocolate caliente, y para su desayuno joven Natsumi, le he traído unos omelets con tocino, y jugo de naranja recién exprimido –Dijo cortésmente –Espero no haber interrumpido, con su permiso me retiro –Volvió a exclamar James

-Gracias James, y no interrumpió en lo absoluto –Dijo con una sonrisa Natsumi –Ahora puedes proseguir Aki, y toma un panque y chocolate, con gusto –Volvió a exclamar

-Cómo iba diciendo, así sí, tenemos que hablar sobre Endo –Dijo Aki

-¿Sobre Endo?, -Pregunto confundida Natsumi

-Sí, y segundo ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Endo? –Pregunto un tanto molesta Aki

-Bueno, pues bastante bien, solo que pasó algo que no esperaba –Dijo Natsumi con su mano sobre la mejilla, recordando…

-Pero dime que fue "eso", tan importante –Dijo Aki, mientras comía un panque y tomaba chocolate

-Es que descubrí un pasatiempo de Endo, y que al descubrirlo sin querer me dio un pequeño piquito en los labios –Exclamo feliz la pelirroja

A Aki, casi se atraganta con el panque y el chocolate, que si no fuera por un rápido movimiento de ella, el tapete de la pelirroja se tornaría de color café con pedazos de panque – ¿Qué?, como es posible, como sucedió explícame –Pregunto rápidamente la chica

-Si veras es que mientras ponía todo en su lugar en el picnic, pues me dispuse a ver a Endo entrenar y pues no lo vi donde debería, cosa que me puso preocupada y comencé a buscarlo por todos lados, hasta que cansada y molesta levante mi vista a la torre Inazuma y allí lo vi, estaba como que escribiendo –Dijo Natsumi

-¿Escribiendo? –Dijo Aki

-Sí, así como lo oyes, Endo Mamoru, escribiendo –Dijo Natsumi casi gritando –Por lo que le grite unas "cositas", y ante eso él bajo muy rápido, y sin darse cuenta al saltar se dio la vuelta y…

…me dio un pequeño piquito, claro que fue accidental, pero en el pude sentir mucho amor, y un calor que juraría derretiría glaciares –Dijo Natsumi casi llorando al recordarlo

-¿Así fue? –Pregunto un tanto confundida Aki

-Sí, te lo juro, así que si piensas que rompí nuestro trato, te aclaro ¡qué no! –Dijo Natsumi

-Ok, lo veo y perdona Natsumi –Dijo un tanto arrepentida Aki –Pero solo te digo que no me daré por vencida por Endo –Dijo la chica muy decidida

-De acuerdo Aki Kino, yo tampoco, y espero que gane la que mejor juegue sus cartas –Dijo con certeza la pelirroja

-Solo una cosa más –Dijo Aki –Que hoy tienes que supervisar muy bien a los chicos –Volvió a decir Aki

-Sí, así lo hare –Dijo Natsumi

-Ok, es todo lo que tenía que decirte, bueno bye amiga y cuídate –Dijo la peli-verde

-Sí, Aki, -Dijo feliz Natsumi -solo espero que Endo no se esté enamorando de Aki –Pensó la encargada

Acto seguido se dispuso a terminar de desayunar y cambiarse de nuevo e irse para el club de futbol, ya que solo quedaban seis días para la sorpresa.

Mientras Aki se dirigía con prisa hacía casa de Endo…

…Pero En la residencia Endo, se podía apreciar a cierto castaño bañándose tan rápido, que, el jabón se iba de un lado a otro, el shampoo se caí una y otra vez, y se pasaba a resbalar una y otra vez el castaño, después de "Bañarse", Endo batallo por vestirse muy bien, sin saber el porqué, ya que usualmente se vestía con lo primero del closet, pero para está ves agarró algo que considero especial. Se vistió con unos shorts color blanco con un tanto gris con bolsillos de color naranja, tenis de color naranjas con franjas del color del pantalón y una camisa Naranja con un sacó del color de los tenis, y por último un toque de perfume y está vez no se llevó la cinta de su cabeza. Tomó por último su celular y su billetera saludo rápidamente a su Mamá avisándole que tenía que ir con Aki a hacer algo importante, rápidamente saludo a Atsuya y le dio un huesito y un juguete nuevo que le había regalado Aki hace unos días y se fue, pero al salir de su casa no se dio cuenta que Aki también llegaban así que ocurrió una pequeña nube de polvo…

Pero al dispersarse la nube se pudo apreciar una pequeña parejita que se estaba abrazando fuertemente…

-Aki… -Respondió muy colorado Endo

-Endo-kun –Dijo tiernamente Aki

Pasó un pequeño silencio como de un minuto en el cual ninguno de ellos se vio a la cara hasta que…

-Endo, me podrías soltar un momento –Dijo Aki muy nerviosa

-Claro –Dijo Endo mientras la soltaba –Perdona no quería hacerlo por favor discúlpame –Dijo Endo mientras se arrodillaba y pedía perdón

-Si Endo, no es para tanto, por favor levántate, quisieras que primera fuéramos a ver una película –Pregunto tímidamente la peli-verde

-Claro me encantaría –Dijo Endo, aunque no dejaba de pensar por que se sentía tan raro con sus amigas, pero se ponía a pensar mucho en su amiga Aki, o es que acaso comenzaba a verla de otra manera, eso es lo que se preguntaba el castaño.

Pasó un rato hasta que llegaron a la puerta del cine, una vez al llegar, los chicos comenzaron a pensar en cual película ver, pero eran tantas que no sabían cual, hasta que Aki, le pregunto tímidamente al portero:

-Endo, ¿Te parece si vemos aquella? –Pregunto inocentemente

-¿Cuál? –Pregunto Endo

-Esa –Dijo Aki, señalando a una película llamada "Amores Imposibles"

-De acuerdo Aki –Dijo un tanto pensativo el portero

-Es que acaso, ¿No te gusta? –Pregunto la peli-verde

-No, no es eso, si no que no es mi tipo de película, pero, por ti, lo hare –Dijo el portero con su peculiar sonrisa

-Muchas gracias –Dijo Aki, muy agradecida, con el comportamiento de Endo

Entonces, los chicos se dirigieron hacia la entrada, Endo se acercó a la ventanilla y le dijo al vendedor de boletos:

-Dos boletos por favor, para la película "Amores Imposibles" –Dijo Endo, mientras sacaba dinero de su billetera

-Claro joven –Dijo el Vendedor de boletos, (después de unos momentos) –Aquí tiene joven, para usted y su bella novia –Dijo pícaramente

-No, ella no es mi Novia –Dijo un tanto sonrojado Endo, moviendo sus manos de lado a lado.

Aki, solo se limitó a sonreír y decir: -Claro, no soy su Novia

-Oh, perdonen –Dijo el Encargado –Disfruten la película –Dijo nuevamente.

-Está bien –Dijo Endo –Aki, ¿Quieres acompañarme a comprar golosinas?, por favor –Pregunto el castaño

-De acuerdo Mamoru, vamos –Dijo la chica

En eso los jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la caja y allí, eligieron comprar unas palomitas grandes, dos refrescos medianos, y unos caramelos. Después de pagarle a la empleada se dirigieron a entrar para ver la película, pero al pasar por la puerta de la sala, para su sorpresa sonó una alarma y…

-¡Felicidades!, ustedes son la pareja número 100, que entra a la sala, por lo que se ganaron una cita, baile, y un lugar privilegiado en esta función para verla, así que tomen estos papales que dicen donde y cuando irán por sus premios y las determinadas fechas –Dijo una persona con un micrófono y un camarógrafo, que se encontraba bastante entusiasmado.

Pero para la sorpresa fue para Aki, que había entrado en un estado de shock por la sorpresa, así que cayó en los brazos de Endo, ante esto Endo la sujeto por la cintura y le dijo:

-tranquila Aki, yo intentare calmar la situación.

Pero ante esto Aki solo asistió con la cabeza con un sí.

-Bueno, gracias, pero por el momento solo quiero entrar con "mi chica", a ver la función –Dijo muy firme Endo, Así que para la sorpresa de todos, agarró los papeles –Gracias, por todo, y también Felicidades –Volvió a exclamar Endo, y salió "volando del lugar".

Al llegar a la sala, le dirigieron otras personas que subieran por esas escaleras, a lo que Endo hiso caso, ya que por el estado en el Aki se encontraba quería evitar otro colapso por parte de la chica, pero al subir no se dio cuenta que ese lugar estaba planeado para que la pareja ganadora disfrutara una bella vista y en el cual había unas cuantas flores adornando el escenario y cosas de enamorados como: velas, flores, decoraciones, etc. A lo que Endo solo dijo:

-O.M.G –Acto seguido se dirigió a los asientos y suavemente dejo a Aki.

Pero Aki seguía en estado de shock, a lo que Endo solo le acaricio despacio el cabello mientras le susurraba:

-Ya tranquila, ya pasó todo, así que bebe un poco de agua -Ante esta acción Aki, asistió y bebió un poco, recuperándose un tanto rápido de aquel incidente, a lo que solo dijo:

-Gracias Endo eres muy amable conmigo, de veras gracias, Eres muy importante para mí, gracias por hacerte cargo de esa "situación".

-No es nada Aki, tu sabes fue un placer –Dijo feliz Endo, al ver que Aki se tranquilizaba –Pero por ahora solo quiero que disfrutemos la peli –Volvió a exclamar con su peculiar sonrisa

-Claro Endo –Dijo Aki feliz

En eso se la pasaron viéndola, muy feliz por ambos, pero Aki se comenzaba a asustar cuando a el personaje principal se convertía en una bestia para proteger a la chica, a lo que solo pudo buscar refugió en los brazos de Endo (Inconscientemente), A lo que Endo solo pudo abrazarla y comenzar a ponerse muy nervioso porque nunca le había pasado eso, ni siquiera jugando los más difíciles partidos había sentido eso, por lo que solo siguió haciendo eso. Comenzaron a disfrutar un rato más de eso mientras veían felizmente la película.

Después comieron y bebieron las palomitas y el refresco de manera normal, metiendo las manos en el bote y sin querer de vez en cuando tocando levemente la mano de su acompañante, haciendo que cada quién se sonrojara; pero en cuanto a la bebida Aki le daba a beber de manera cariñosa al chico y este le correspondía.

Estaban muy perdidos en eso hasta que Aki tomó un dulce de forma rectangular y lo tomo de un extremo y comenzó a comerlo pero sin dejar de prestar atención a la película, por su parte Endo también al estar tan distraído viendo la película tomó el otro extremo del mismo dulce que Aki y comenzó a comerlo. Mientras en la pantalla la pareja de la película se comenzaba acerca para darse un beso, ya que al protagonista lo habían lastimado por el "malo" de la película y la chica solo le daba un beso antes de que muriera, pero mientras eso pasaba, Aki y Endo hacían lo mismo (inconscientemente), ya que ninguno se diera cuenta, y así lentamente se acercaron sus rostros, hasta el punto en que solo sintieron un calor en sus labios, y para sorpresa de ambos, solo se vieron a los ojos, donde observaron la silueta de ambos, y se dejaron llevar por el momento, saboreando el amor que cada uno de ellos se proporcionaban mutuamente, hasta que al paso de unos minutos rompieron ese bello enlace a lo que solo pudieron disculparse y sentirse apenados…

Por su parte Endo se sentía bastante un tanto asombrado, ya que sentía una muy extraña y bonita sensación, algo que nunca había sentido, no comprendía lo que acababa de pasar, solo pudo decir:

-Aki, ¡Eso fue algo bastante lindo!

Pero, por su parte Aki, estaba que lloraba de felicidad, ya que había sido su primer beso y fue de su primer amor, pero ella estaba como en una tormenta de emociones, ya que quería llorar, quería gritar, quería volverlo hacer, a lo que únicamente pudo llorar…

-Perdona, Aki, yo no sabía que esto te molestaría, perdona… -Dijo un Endo con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos, ya que la acción de Aki, lo puso a llorar, a lo que al decir esto acaricio la cara de la chica

-No hay nada que perdonar –Dijo Aki, y solo alcanzó a correr fuera del cine.

-Espera Aki, por favor, espera –Dijo un apurado Endo

Pero para sorpresa del castaño comenzó a llover, algo que no se esperaba, pero aun así no se daría por vencido hasta hablar con Aki, así que solo saco un impermeable con sus Iniciales y que tenía un dibujo de un rayo y persiguió a la peli-verde…

Pero Aki, que en su tiempo libre practicaba la caminata, logro tener una gran ventaja y ganar al portero hasta llegar a una esquina, y para su sorpresa se encontró con alguien familiar…

-Aki, perdóname, desde que me llamaste al club en la mañana, no he dejado de pensar en ti –Dijo un castaño –Y siento una necesidad grande de que me digas lo mismo, y sé que Mamoru no te merece, así que –Ese castaño, tomo de los brazos a Aki le dio un beso lleno de "amor", y pasión…

…Pero Endo que ya meró alcanzaba a Aki, se escondió al ver la escena, a lo que solo pudo maldecir al aire el dolor que sentía, y tiro su impermeable al suelo y se hecho correr hacía su casa…

Al llegar a su casa, subió a su cuarto tan rápido como pudo, y solo pudo decir:

-Odio este sentimiento que estoy sintiendo, solo quiero sacarte de mi cabeza -El castaño dio un golpe seco a su cama y tomo su libreta y escribió sus sentimientos:

El silencio dice más que mil palabras  
y me ha dicho de todo  
que no vas a volver no, no,  
te escribo estas líneas  
y no es para que vuelvas.

Pero solo a mí me queda resignarme  
hecho a un lado el egoísmo y no te culpo  
hacen falta dos pa' amar solamente soy yo  
duele mucho pero vuela mi amor  
lejos, lejos, muy lejos.

Contemplando tu foto con el corazón roto  
loco, loco me estoy volviendo poco a poco  
si tú eres mi medicina mi antídoto fuerte loto  
de mi vida ella el piloto y no te tengo y no me enfoco.

Hoy me quiero perdonar y curarme con el tiempo  
Escapar de aquí, renunciar a ti, aceptar que no  
fuiste para mí, quisiera continuar, nunca haberte  
conocido pero aquí estas tengo que aceptar que me  
cuesta aceptar lo que siento y dejarte de amar...

Así con esto el castaño se desaguo, ya que sus sentimientos se sintieron aplastados al ver esa escena, que en su cabeza se veía como una película que se repetía miles de veces, así que solo pudo decir es mejor olvidar esto y quedarse solo en su casa…

Mientras Aki, veía con asombro lo que Ichinose hacía, solo pudo apartarlo con un empujón haciendo que este por inercia cayera al suelo…

-Será mejor que no vuelvas hacer eso porque yo soy una dama y merezco respeto –Dijo muy furiosa Aki mientras se mojaba a causa de la lluvia que subía su intensidad –Así que será mejor que no le digas a nadie este tonto accidente, y ya olvídame Ichinose –Volvió a exclamar Aki

-Aki, entiende yo te amo y te brindare un amor puro y sincero por favor no seas así conmigo, dame una oportunidad, olvida a Endo, el solo es un estorbo en esta relación que llevamos –Dijo Ichinose al borde del llanto

-Sabes que no puedo olvidar a Endo –Dijo la peli-verde y con eso se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Dejo a Ichinose sentado en el pavimento pensando y llorando; ella se fue con la intención de aclarar esto que pasaba por su mente en su casa pero…

…Al cruzar por una esquina vio algo que yacía en la acera, lo recogió y lo leyó:

E.M Secundaria Raimon.

A lo que solo pudo soltar unas lágrimas y dijo:

-Solo espero que Endo no haya visto esto…

**Como será que se la pasen los chicos de Inazuma en el próximo capítulo, será que se arreglen los problemas, o se agrandaran más, o es que acaso Ichinose no se dará por vencido, y sobre se apuraran con la sorpresa o habrá algo que les impida terminarlo.**

**Ustedes lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo…**

**Soraya, y hasta pronto, cuídense ;) **

**Atte.: Richy Escor, Saludos**

**La canción de Camila – Dejarte De Amar y La De Nadie Te Va Amar Como Yo – De Dyland & Lenny no son de mi propiedad.**

**Está dedicado a mis autores favoritos: ****kaze143****, ****Magi-chan98****, ****Madara-love****, ****Nikki Houshi****, ****Ake-x-Aly****, ****lexie annatsumi asakura kido****, ****Kenryu17x y LukaLukaFever****.**

**Por lo que le doy gracias a ellos y en especial a: ****kaze143 y LukaLukaFever.**

**Gracias de veras, y le agradezco a todos los que comenten por leerlo y a ustedes que me inspiran con sus reviews, que me dan ánimos para seguirlo, así que gracias.**


End file.
